<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fireworks by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734456">Fireworks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon'>definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Loki fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fourth of July celebration gets rained out. Loki makes it up to you. Fluff!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel) &amp; Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Again, happy birthday, Capsicle!" Tony strode towards you guys with Pepper in tow, flinging his arm around Steve's shoulders. The rest of you had met to watch the fireworks at the agreed on time, and of course Tony would show up ten minutes before they started. It was light enough for you to see everyone's faces, yet dark enough that you would be able to gaze at the bright colors bursting in the sky. <br/>Clint and his family were celebrating the Fourth of July at their home, but you, Natasha, Bruce, Steve, Sam, Bucky, Tony, Pepper, Thor, and even Loki decided to spend that time with each other. You had had a celebration for Steve earlier and now all of you were ready to enjoy the show and each other's company.<br/>You laughed at Tony and Steve as you hopped into the back of your truck and sat on the tailgate with your legs dangling off. <br/>Thor began chatting with Pepper as Tony joked around with Sam and Steve. You smiled at the sight of everyone together, and you heard footsteps approaching the truck. You looked towards the other side of the truck and saw that it was Loki. He leaned against the side of the truck, asking, "Are you excited for the show? I hear it's splendid." He didn't quite know why he enjoyed your company so, but over the last few weeks he had become rather fond of you, a fact which he wanted to keep to himself.<br/>"I am. Oh, I think you'll love it. It's the kind of thing that seems right up your alley." You smiled, genuinely happy and carefree at the moment. The Fourth of July was your favorite day when you were growing up, and you still loved almost everything about it. <br/>"I'm sure it will be lovely. Have you enjoyed the holiday so far?"<br/>You love how interested Loki is when he speaks to you, and how most of the time he gives you his undivided attention. It made you feel rather special, even if it wasn't intentional.<br/>"I have, thank you. Have you?" As if on cue, Thor's thunderous laugh echoed and Loki winced slightly. "For the most part, yes. Although my brother's enthusiasm could be quite.. overwhelming at times." <br/>You laughed, watching him glance over at Thor with the slightest annoyance. "That's understandable. He can be a lot of fun though, you have to admit." <br/>"That he is." Loki's lips slightly turned up at the corners and his eyes had that look when one recalls a warm memory.<br/>The streetlights suddenly flickered off and you knew that meant the fireworks were about to start.<br/>Without thinking, you placed your hand on the side of the truck about a foot away from where Loki's arm was resting. You could see Loki glance at you through your peripheral vision. You quickly forgot about it as the fireworks began, a shrill echo resounding before it burst into a golden shower of embers.<br/>A smile graced your lips as another firework went off, green and purple lighting up the sky. Each one seemed to be bigger and brighter than the one before it, and you couldn't help but be entranced by the captivating lights and the shapes they created. You jumped as a sudden clap of thunder boomed over the sound of the fireworks, and before you knew it the sky opened up and hard rain came pouring down.</p><p>You yelped, jumping down off of the tailgate and swiftly shutting it. The weather was supposed to be clear and beautiful, but mother nature apparently had other plans. Everyone was scattering into their respective vehicles, you went to hop into the truck when you noticed that Loki was just standing there. You quickly scanned the area but there was no trace of Thor. <br/>"Loki, get in!" You gestured towards the passenger side of the truck and got into the driver's seat, hurriedly shutting the door.<br/> The roar of the rain softened when both of the doors were closed, and you sat still for a moment before glancing over at Loki. <br/>The raven haired god stared out the window, gazing almost vulnerably at the steadily falling drops. Your voice was gentle as you asked, "Loki? Are you alright?" </p><p>He quickly turned his head forward. "Yes. I apologize for-" He glanced down at the water clinging to him before turning his eyes forward again. "For the mess." </p><p>You let out a soft laugh. "It's alright, Loki. I'm soaked too, don't worry. Water dries." <br/>He looked over at you, taking in the amused expression on your face. Loki was beginning to like the way his name sounded coming from your lips, and he couldn't keep a small smile from forming as you said it. </p><p>"Is it okay if we just sit here for a second? I'd like to wait for the rain to lighten up before heading back to Stark Tower, if that's okay." <br/>Inside, Loki was grateful for the extra time he would be able to spend in your company. On the outside, he just shrugged with a hint of a smirk and said, "It makes no difference to me."</p><p>You both sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, listening to the rain hit the hood of the truck. Loki spoke quietly, "I'm curious, why do you find pleasure in this holiday?"<br/>You bit your lip, thinking over your response. "I always spent the fourth of July with family when I was growing up. It's unifying, I guess? And the fireworks, of course." </p><p>"That's understandable. Are you disheartened that the show came to such an abrupt end?"<br/>He peered at you and you fidgeted, tucking a damp strand of hair behind your ear. "A little. Things happen though, so. There's always next year though." You cleared your throat. <br/>"Did you like them? What you got to see, anyway.." You asked, smiling faintly. </p><p>His tongue darted out to lick his lips. To be perfectly honest, he wasn't paying much attention to the fireworks. He had instead been observing the different colors shine on your face and watching the way your eyes lit up.  "I did. I'm sorry that it started raining."<br/>"I'm glad that you did. And it's okay, it's not like it was your fault or anything." You smiled widely, and it proved infectious. Loki grinned at you before saying, "No, but maybe I could assist in making things a bit better." </p><p>A light began to shine from his right hand, and you gazed at it in confusion before Loki's index finger on his left hand gently tilted your chin up, so that your eyes went to the ceiling. His touch lingered for a second longer before he moved it away, his eyes staying on your face.. <br/>You gazed in awe at the holograph-like display of lights Loki was casting. The lights looked just like fireworks, and you were taken aback by how amazing they were. They formed different shapes and were all different colors, and every few seconds they would swirl and mix together to create new variations. </p><p>The lights began to fade and you turned towards Loki in amazement. Breathless and wide eyed, you said, "Loki, that was incredible!" </p><p>He smiled at you before looking down at his hands. "It was nothing, really." And it really wasn't much to Loki compared to the other things he could do, but it was one of the most beautiful things you had ever seen. No exaggeration.</p><p>You scoffed, "That was fantastic. Really, I mean it. Thank you, Loki." <br/>The way you were looking at him with such an admiration made it a little hard for him to breathe. He reveled in it.</p><p>The rain had lightened up and you were suddenly aware of how you had been staring at him, so you cleared your throat and stuck the key in the ignition. "Ready?" You questioned.<br/>"Yes, quite." This time it was Loki who was breathless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fireworks Pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Female Reader<br/>You had parted ways with Loki once you were back at Stark Tower, with you heading to your bathroom to shower and change. You had just dried off and slid on a shirt and sweatpants when you heard voices in the hallway. You cracked open the door and were met with the sight of Thor and Loki talking rather loudly. </p><p>"She can't know about this, brother. She doesn't feel the same as I do."  You could tell that Loki was trying to keep his voice down so that no one would hear, but Thor obviously didn't care. His voice was booming. "How would you know that unless you gave it a chance?"</p><p>Loki's voice rose a little out of anger, and was laced with pain. "I know because I am a- a monster and.. Y/N is everything that I do not deserve. Kind, compassionate, forgiving.. She is everything and I am nothing." </p><p>You inhaled sharply at his self deprecating words. All you could think about was how hurt Loki was, and that struck you deeply. You cared about him, more than you wanted to admit to yourself, and seeing him like that just broke your heart. </p><p>A few tears began to well in your eyes as Loki said, "I- I'll be back in a little while." You watched as a hurting Loki turned and walked away from Thor. <br/>Thor stared at his retreating back for a moment, then turned and saw you. <br/>"Y/N.. how much did you hear?"</p><p>You brushed away a few stray tears and breathed deeply before saying, "Enough. How long has he felt this way?" </p><p>"About you? A while now. Yet my brother still tries to deny the connection that is between you." </p><p>You were speechless, and Thor placed a comforting hand on your arm before departing. </p><p>Your mind was reeling, but all you knew was that you had to talk to Loki. You didn't know what you were going to say, you just needed to see him.</p><p>You walked down the hall until you reached Loki's door. You decided to wait for him there until he came back, taking a deep breath as you opened the door. You had never been in his room before, and you were pleasantly surprised. </p><p>All of the furniture was dark, balancing with the vivid shade of green fabric covering the bed. <br/>Everything was uniquely Loki, and if you didn't already know it was his room, you would have been able tell just by looking at it. <br/>You softly smiled as you sat on the edge of the bed, feeling weird about just being in there while oddly at home. <br/>The longer you sat there, the more tired you felt. Your eyelids got heavy and before you could try to fight it, you drifted off to sleep.</p><p>The sound of a door closing woke you, but you kept still with your eyes closed. You heard footsteps slowly approach the bed, almost opening your eyes when you felt Loki's lips brush your forehead. <br/>He could be incredibly sweet when he wanted to be. <br/>You felt one of his arms under your knees and the other wrapped around your torso as he carefully and gently lifted you. <br/>You blinked open your eyes and hung your arms loosely around his neck. Loki stopped in his tracks, glancing at you in surprise. Your eyes met and you were extremely aware of how close your faces were. <br/>You whispered, "I overheard you talking to Thor in the hallway."<br/>"You did?" Loki spoke with caution, testing how much you really heard. <br/>You nodded. "It pains me to know that you think so little of yourself. Loki, you're not a monster. You're not perfect, but who is? The only thing that matters is that you're perfect for me. I- I have feelings for you too." Your voice was soft and you brought a hand to his cheek, lightly moving your thumb across it. <br/>Loki's eyes closed as he tried to savor everything about this, how you felt in his arms and the unbelievable words that came from your mouth.<br/>You took a moment to look at him, then shut your eyes as well. <br/>You felt Loki start to lean in, and you slowly leaned up until your foreheads were touching. Your noses brushed, and it was a few torturous moments before your lips finally met. <br/>His lips molded to yours, and you felt him smile into the kiss. It was incredibly sweet, his lips moving in sync at a slow pace with yours. <br/>When the tender kiss ended, you pulled your head back just a little, resting your forehead against his. <br/>"Do you- will you stay?" He seemed as breathless as you felt.<br/>He wanted you to stay? Your heart warmed in your chest and a smile formed on your lips. "I'd love to."<br/>The two of you cuddled in bed, Loki's arms wrapped around you like he was afraid you would run if he let go. You wouldn't, but it felt nice knowing how much he cared for you. <br/>All you remember thinking, right before you drifted off into the best night's sleep you ever had, was how long you'd both been waiting for a moment like this. And now it was finally here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>